1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight assembly, and more particularly, to a vehicle headlight assembly having Light Emitting Diodes on the circuit board and the light beams pass through the lens with a multiple-focus curved surface to reach the light beams to desired angles and areas.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional vehicle headlight assembly 1 comprises a housing 10 with a space 100 defined therein. The space 100 has a curved reflection surface 101. A light source 11 is located in the space 100. A connection frame 12 is connected to the front of the housing 10 and has a shade unit 13 connected thereto. The shade unit 13 has an electro-magnetic valve 130 and a shade 131. A lens 14 is connected to the connection frame 12 by a fixing frame 15. The light beams from the light source 11 are reflected by the reflection surface 101 and pass through the lens 14. The angle and area that the light beams reach are controlled by the shade unit 13. However, the light beams after being reflected by the reflection surface 101 would be so scattered to be less brightness. Besides, the space 100 is small and narrow, the light source 11 generates significant heat which cannot be quickly removed due to lack of radiation device. The high temperature reduces the life term of the headlight assembly 1. The shade 13 in the headlight assembly 1 also increases the manufacturing cost of the headlight assembly 1.
The present invention intends to provide a vehicle headlight assembly that effectively improves the shortcomings mentioned above.